


The Prince of Bly

by change_strange



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: Angst, Blood As Lube, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Choking, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Masturbation, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Not A Fix-It, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Tense, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Slightly Awkward, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Work In Progress, numb, sorry for all the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/change_strange/pseuds/change_strange
Summary: He looks her up and down with those disgustingly charming eyes of his and smirks. That fucking smirk… Miles turns on his heel and walks out, slamming the door behind him.
Relationships: Miles Fairchild/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. feels like snow

_ I can’t believe this is really happening.  _ Lynn thinks to herself, holding her soft white hands together, tapping her left foot on the light gray carpeted floor. She felt the cheap, white, damaged earbuds in her ears, although there was no music playing. 

She breathed in a gust of cold, sterilized air through her small nose, held it for a few seconds, letting the air marinate in her lungs, before slighting parting her lips to exhale the bout of warm air. Oh, how she hated to admit how nervous she was.

The fact that she was flying to another country entirely was insane enough, but the fact that she was going to take care of a little orphan girl in her manor was almost too much to believe. She was way too young, but she still decided to apply, for shits and giggles more than anything. It was a dumb thing she did in between hits of her bong.

Even still, she was accepted. A young woman, only 15, going to take care of an 8-year-old girl. Of course, the 8-year-old girl, Flora, has a sibling. Lynn had absolutely no information about this sibling; not their gender, age, or looks. The only thing she knew was that they were out in boarding school, so it was unlikely she’d see them soon.

She glanced over, looking out the airplane window. The plane was currently soaring over a large forest, coated in dark green pine trees. She winced, her lips tightening. She quickly looked away.

_ Who in their right mind would accept  _ **_me_ ** _ to take care of a child? _

She wouldn’t be surprised if this was some big prank. She cracked her knuckles, sending out loud pops through the silent plane. She had already finished school; she was one of the smartest girls of her age. She smiled slightly to herself, as thinking about that brought a surge of pride to her head.

She thought back to the time when she got that letter in her dingy mailbox. Well - not her mailbox. More so her father’s. She remembers him walking in with the mail and tossing her an envelope, slightly yellowed with a red seal on it. She ripped open the paper, finding the acceptance letter and to arrive at Bly Manor the following Tuesday.

Oh, what she would give to relive that feeling of acceptance. One that she hadn’t gotten before that for a very long time.

People didn’t seem to like Lynn. She figured that this was because of her cold and distant personality; oftentimes she would stay in her room and lay on her floor, staring up at her yellowing popcorn ceiling, with fat tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. Lynn wasn’t a very happy girl. She didn’t know why she was sad all the time, but she just was. She lost count the number of times she felt that sickening cold feeling slowly rise up from her gut to the middle of her chest.

That goddamned feeling… she didn’t know how to describe it.

A concoction of pain, fear, anger, bitterness, and hopelessness was the only way she could put it into words. Sometimes it hit her like a truck, attacking her all at once, but sometimes it slowly snuck it, dragging her down deeper and deeper, and she only realized what she was feeling when she was too deep in.

That feeling alone changed her old upbeat and giggly self to the girl she is now. Honestly, she couldn’t afford to care. Why would she? In Lynn’s eyes, she’s here for a good time, not a long time. Oftentimes, she’ll drown herself in alcohol and clog up her airways with smoke. She’s taught herself to avoid caring about anything, really.

She really only cares about her past accomplishments, getting money, and having fun. 

She unlocked her fingers and brought up her right hands to drag it through her soft light brown hair. She cares about her hair a lot. One of the only things she does care about. Her hair brushed past the tips of her shoulders, leaving strands of hair on her black linen shirt. She has bangs that touch her eyelids, sometimes obscuring her vision.

Lynn sighed and allowed her heavy eyelids to slowly close and let her aching back fall back into her stiff grey airplane seat. Running through her busy mind was thoughts of her family and her ‘friends’ back at home, but the most prominent thought was of Flora and the manor she was about to work at. She was about to finish a thought when she eventually dozed off, completely relaxing into the uncomfortable chair under her.


	2. home.

_ Running through the daisy fields. _

_ Little hands spreading out, fingers brushing against happy petals coated in pollen. _

_ Humming an upbeat and childish tune. _

_ The feeling of sun beating on pale, pasty skin. _

_ Happy father, happy mother. Mother, with her protruding belly, holding untouched and untainted life inside, wraps her arms around the nook of father’s shoulders. _

_ The feeling of dirt unsettling under deep red sneakers. _

_ Fluffy, cuddly clouds resting inside the cocoon of a baby blue sky, illuminated by a blinding and smiling sun. _

_ Birds soaring above little one’s head, tweeting down happily. _

_ To travel back to this time… _

_ Why, this time is priceless. _

_ It’s full of flowers, clouds, peace, and warmth. _

_ And happiness. _

_ Pure... _

_ Mindless... _

_ Happiness. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is still quite short, but I'll update later today, and it'll be longer than the first chapter and this chapter combined.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 xoxo


	3. The old hag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one came later than I thought- but here it is! Thank you for reading! xoxo
> 
> Also, I know that Mrs. Grose seems a lot more mean than she does in the movie! This is for a reason, and it'll be revealed later in the story. <3

_ Knock knock. _

Lynn pounded her knuckles against the large deep brown door with her left hand, sighing in nervousness. 

She shifted her stance a little bit, the gravel she was standing on grating against her black leather boots. 

Waiting to be welcomed into the manor, she looked around her.

Bly Manor was even larger than she had ever imagined. Sure, she had seen images online, but those didn’t even begin to do it justice.

“ _ Manor”  _ didn’t seem to describe the home correctly. It was more of a mix of a castle and a mansion. It was insane to her how 2 children had this whole house to themselves, besides Ms. Grose, who she hoped would answer the door soon to let her out of this damned cold.

The castle-manor looked quite intimidating, adorned with stone and pillars wrapping around the dark oak. Vines encased some of the walls, and if you closed your eyes and listened real closely, you could hear the nearby ocean waves crashing against rocks. 

She smiled slightly to herself and lost herself in her thoughts, swaying a little, taking in the sounds and scents of the woods and ocean.

Suddenly, Lynn felt a firm tug on her shoulder; she yelped and opened her eyes, her heartbeat racing.

Stood in front of her was who had to be Mrs. Grose. She was a very pale and lanky old woman, with silver hair that reached an inch or two past her ears. She stared down at Lynn with her lips pursed, pulling her light grey cardigan closer to herself.

Lynn blinked at her for a second, not really knowing what to say. She really didn’t like how Ms.Grose was looking at her… 

She shook it off. She was sure she just had a resting bitch face.

Lynn plastered on a polite smile and quickly extended her hand, her black wool sweater covering up her wrist.

“You must be Ms. Grose! I’m-”

“I know who you are… you’re Lynn.” Grose interrupted, grabbing Lynn’s hand and giving it a curt shake. She definitely wasn’t the polite type. Lynn furrowed her brows and slowly pulled her hand away, trying not to be rude. “Follow me. I’ll show you to your room and then you can meet Flora.”

The ( _ quite rude _ ) Mrs. Grose stepped into the large home, not bothering to look behind her to make sure that Lynn was following.

Lynn quickly followed in the old hag’s footsteps, and as soon as she crossed the threshold between the bitterly cold outdoors and the mysterious and spaceful indoors, she was struck with absolute amazement.

Inside, it was quiet, peaceful almost. The only sound was a crackling fireplace in the distance. She was met with the smell of cold stone, the sting of cleaning products, and the inviting scent of something sweet cooking in the next room over.

Lynn looked around her. She was surrounded by different kinds of lamps which were giving off a warm yellow light, a bunch of fake plants, and overall just a fancy looking place.

She turned back to Mrs. Grose.

“I love your home! It’s very well-kept.” Lynn commented with a warm forced smile.

The corners of Mrs. Grose’s lips tugged slightly. Was that meant to be a smile? “Thank you.” She said rather curtly, and turned and began walking up the large spiral staircase, expecting Lynn to follow.

Lynn quickly walked after her.

“Now- I’m sure you’ve heard that Flora has another sibling, correct?” 

“Yes, I’ve heard of them.”

“Well, something happened and he’s coming home from boarding school. Tonight.”

_...he?  _ Lynn blinked. “Oh- well- alright! Is there anything I should know about him?” 

Mrs. Grose abruptly stopped walking up the stairs and quickly turned on her heel, looking down at Lynn.

“No,” Grose said sharply. “But you  _ will not  _ speak to him unless it’s at meals or you’re giving him his schoolwork.” She looked Lynn up and down. “God knows we don’t need you… spreading your legs for him.”

Lynn was shocked, to say the least. She widened her eyes in surprise before furrowing her brows at Mrs. Grose. “Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?” She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. She didn’t sign up for getting slut-shamed by some old bitch, but she wanted and needed the money.

“You know perfectly well what I mean. Come now, Flora’s waiting for you.” Grose turned back around and continued up the stairs. Lynn stood in shock for a second before slowly following her, holding onto the railing tightly.

They reached the top of the staircase. Lynn looked to her left and saw a long hallway with a fancy red carpet and glittering chandeliers on the ceiling. There were many wooden doors, with one open, a warm yellow light escaping from it. She turned to her right, and instead saw a single boarded-up door.

“That’s the door to the east wing. You are not permitted to go in there, and neither is Flora. If you see her trying to go in, you will punish her accordingly.” Mrs. Grose instructed, looking over her shoulder at Lynn. Lynn nodded in response.

They continued down the hallway and reached the open door. Lynn turned to Grose.

“Go on.” She sighed slightly. “Flora said she wanted to meet you without me there, so you don’t need to worry about that.” Lynn gave Grose another tight smile and pulled open the door fully.


End file.
